This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a reusable container system, a container for such a system, and a method of using such a system.
Increasing waste disposal concerns have for years caused industry to look for ways to economically refill and reuse containers for various products. However, reuse of containers has heretofore been time-consuming and expensive, primarily because emptied containers must be decontaminated, as by triple rinsing, before refilling. Decontamination of plastic containers has presented particularly difficult problems, thereby often making reuse of such containers expensive.
There has been a particular need for a refillable/reusable container system for storing, transporting and dispensing precisely metered quanitities of certain liquid products which are expensive, such as certain types of liquid fertilizers and pesticides.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 948,325, 1,994,334, 2,069,005, 2,195,321, 2,089,777, 2,195,321, 2,258,637, 4,597,507 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,759 for container systems generally in the field of this invention.